Survivor: All-Stars
LoganWorm's Survivor: All-Stars is the seventh season of the LoganWorm's Survivor group. Invitations for the season began on June 13th, 2014. Cast selections and substitutions were made until June 19th, 2014. The cast was announced on the same day. The season premiered on June 20th, 2014. It was set in the same location as last season, Tenorio Volcano National Park in the Arenal Tilaran Conservation Area in Costa Rica. The eighteen contestants, referred to as "castaways", were originally split up into three tribes of six. These eighteen castaways were referred to as "All-Stars" for their past times playing in the game. The tribes were named Palmares, Upala, and Zarcero, after three cities in the Alajuela Province. They represent the name of the camps and the separate teams with immunity and tribal council. The merged tribe was named by the ??? castaways who made the merge. They named the tribe ???. After 39 days of competition, ??? was given the title of Sole Survivor, defeating ??? on a ?-? vote. The cast was finalized after many people were cut from the season. Potential returnees included Jeff Formaggio and Avery Flame from Survivor: Tonga, Jake Hale, Ronnie Ross, Link MacDuff, and Tom Johnson from Survivor: Madagascar, Michael Penner and Missy Alder from Survivor: Brazil, Old Newz and Cory Chambers from Survivor: China, Natalie Szajna and Ranz Trackers from Survivor: Greece, and Jeremy "JB" Brady and Sydney Deadman from Survivor: Costa Rica. Old Newz was a confirmed cast member, but was removed from the game the day of the cast reveal due to medical issues. He was replaced by Chris Stoner. Summary This will be added after the season is over. Castaways There were eighteen people, known as "castaways", that were divided into three tribes, ???, ???, and ???. After ??? castaways were voted out, the ??? left merged into one tribe, ???. ??? castaways made up the jury, who ultimately decided who would win the game and the title of Sole Survivor. The '''Total Votes' is the number of votes a castaway has received during Tribal Councils where the castaway is eligible to be voted out of the game. It does not include the votes received during the final Tribal Council.'' The Game 'Episode 1: '"Legend Speaks About The Phoenix" *Immunity Challenge: 1 vs. 1 ''- All tribes had to volunteer one person to solve a puzzle for them. On, "GO!", they could begin the puzzle and the person that finished first won the challenge for their tribe. '''Premiere' 'Episode 2: '"Deal With The Cards I Was Dealt" *Immunity Challenge: Plus Wars - Each tribe had to get the most points on their blog. The two tribes with the most points would win immunity. Episode 2 Voting History Because the person did not send in their vote on time, they received a "Self-Vote", or a vote for themselves. Twists 'Three Starting Tribes:' The game began with four starting tribes rather than the standard two. This changed the game significantly because each tribe had different numbers. 'Fake Tribes:' Tribes were assigned on Day 1, but at the challenge on Day 3, it was discovered that those weren't the actual tribes. 'Hidden Immunity Idol:' These can keep people safe from the vote if played before the votes are read. People search for them at camp and if found can be played until the Final Five. Trivia *N/A References None External Links *Official Group for Series *Official Application Group for Series *Official Viewers Lounge Group for Series See Also Tribal Immunity -2.jpg|Survivor: All-Stars Tribal Immunity Idol #2 Tribal Immunity -1.jpg|Survivor: All-Stars Tribal Immunity Idol #1 LoganWorm%27s_Survivor_All-Stars_-_Theme|Season theme